This invention relates to a method of decomposing octyl (phenyl)-N,N-di-isobutyl carbamoyl methyl phosphine oxide (C.sub.24 H.sub.42 NO.sub.2 P, referred to hereafter as "CMPO"), a neutral organophosphorous compound having a double chair configuration, which is used for separating actinoids.